Trouble In Paradice
by Sora is the key
Summary: Sora and Kairi are having a little trouble in Paradice and after a huge fight and their relationship is on the brink of destruction Kairi forgives Sora after doing something she can t fix. Can she keep it a secret or will Sora find out.


We begin our story on the beautiful Destiny Islands. Our hero`s home, with all the Heartless and Nobodies behind them our heroes could finally embrace the typical teenage life. With Selphies help it couldn`t be easier… Of course their little group had some new additions. Roxas, Axel, Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Ollette, Pence, Hayner and of courseNaminé, Selphie had her hands full taking these teens through the gummy ship and into puberty and beyond.

And with puberty comes, _romanc_e… Selphies specialty. With all the sappy flirtations going around she had the time of her life fixing up the happy couples. Roxas and Naminé, Riku and Xion, Aqua and Ven, Hayner and Ollette and her most grueling, agonizing fix-up yet… Sora and Kairi. Their fix-up was a mixture mutual love, peer pressure and paopu fruit. And all's well that ends well.

Oh so you thought…

We begin our story... NOW!

Trouble In Paradice

Chapter 1

Haha! Now we can truly begin, on this fateful Friday afternoon, our heroes were all enjoying what was left of their summer vacation. Our gang was out on the play island, soaking some rays, catching some surf, playing blitz ball, the whole beach thing. The day was perfect. Everything was perfect. The sun was shining, the sea was blue, Sora and Kairi were arguing, not a cloud in the sk-Sora and Kairi were arguing! Oh my fiction… This cannot be!.. Well, that`s what my script says. So let`s take a closer look… Shall we?

"To the left. The Left!"

"I`m trying!"

"Well… Try harder!"

"Pipe down yo pyro!"

"I ain`t ashamed"

"Shut up and pass to me"

"Roxas, I`m not gonna pass it to a small fry. Got it memorized?"

"Axel! So help me I will spray you down!"

"Guys, guys. No need to be so open with your plans for tonight"

"Ha. Ha Riku, at least I have plans"

"Don`t worry Riku. They don`t know what you get _every_ night"

"Xioooonnnnn" Roxas moaned.

"Can you guys play quietly? Your noise is _killing_ my art"

"Sorry Nam"

"Let `em play Nam, it`s not every day we get to see shirtless guys duke it out in front of us"

"Maybe not for you…"

"Xion!"

"Wasn`t me…"

"Ollette?!"

"What? Can`t help what`s true"

"That is soo unlike you"

"Says you… Aqua the chugging queen"

"Who told you that?! Ven!?"

"Don`t look at me"

"Terra!"

"What? You let stuff slip when you`re hammered"

"Can we just concentrate on the game yeah?"

"Whatever Wakka"

The game continued with minor interruptions from the hormonal crazed Selphie. Riku passed to Terra, Terra to Ven, intercepted by Roxas, Roxas to Axel, Axel to Ven?

"Haha sorry…"

Anyway, as the game came to a close Selphie couldn`t help but cheer them on.

"Ahh come on! Tidus… Get that sexy head in the game" She cheered.

"Wha-Oof!" The ball hit him as it rolled straight into the goal.

"We win bitches!" Axel roared slapping Wakkas back and high fiving Roxas.

"Damnit Selphie!" Tidus yelled as he stood up rubbed his head.

"Sorry" She blushed.

"Whatever, I`ll get you back at the party later on"

"About that me and Nam aren`t going, gots me a date night!" Roxas yelled.

"Which reminds me Hayner, Pence and I can`t come too. Gotta get them ready to head back to Twilight Town next week" Ollette said passing out water to the guys.

"Sorry guys I can`t come too. Got too much homework to catch up on" Xion pouted.

"Who cares, we win!" Roxas mounted Axel`s back and rode him into the sea.

"Shut it Roxas…" Riku moaned as Xion rubbed his back.

"Oh wait I`m sorry I can`t understand you. You see I don`t speak… Second place" Roxas mocked.

"Burrrnnnn" Axel continued, high-fiving Roxas.

"It`s not my fault. If we had Sora. We`d-" Riku stood up.

"Speaking of which where is he?" Aqua intervened.

"He and Kai left as soon as the game started" Nam responded.

"Really? The game`s been going for two hours" Ollette stated.

"Sora… my man" Axel chuckled.

"I`m sure that`s not it" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Not sure… Certain ya" Wakka laughed.

"Sora can surprise us" Tidus said as he chugged down a bottle of water.

"But he`s with Kairi. You don`t actually think-" Aqua questioned.

"No they couldn`t have… Could they?" Xion continued.

"Only one way to find out" Ven snickered.

"Why we still standing around fools? Let`s find us some sex offenders!" Selphie roared as she run into the jungle, leaving them all to wonder if Sora really had it in him. The eleven teens spilt into groups and searched all areas of the island, using their walkie-talkies to keep track of each other.

"Teams report in!" Selphie yelled into her `Walkie-Talkie`.

"Owww. Selphie you`re on speaker, don`t yell!"

"Aqua! I`ll yell cause I need to keep you lackeys in check! Now report!"

"The shack is clear. Over"

"Thank you Aqua. Xion?"

"The treehouse is clean"

"That`s good, Wakk-"

"Rikkku, stop it. Come oon, Selphie`s still on"

"Cutting Xion`s com now… Wakka report in!"

"The outer island, Sora is not here ya"

"Yeah got it. Where is that boy gone to?" She pondered.

Roxas`s POV

Sora and Kairi have been gone little over two hours now and they`re damn near impossible to find. Maybe they have- No! Can`t think that, Sora wouldn`t do that, Kai wouldn`t let him or mayb-

"Rox? Roxas? Hun, you there?" I snapped back to reality just in time to be face to face with my blonde beauty and couldn`t help but feel the heat on my face because of our close proximity. I took advantage of the situation and grabbed a quick kiss.

"Y-yeah. Never better"

"Smooth move" She giggled.

"What happened? My horny Roxas scale is off the charts!" Nams phone went off.

"Great, it`s Selphie" I rolled my eyes.

"Hehe, Selphie, the stream`s clear"

"Good! Now there`s only a few places left to hide Sora hahaha"

"And I`m hanging up…"

"You know Axel you could have helped" I question my pyro.

"Nah-uh, fire and water don`t mix" He shouted back.

"Axel`s here?" Nam asked, I just pointed up.

"Oh. While you`re up there mind dropping down a few coconuts?"

"Alright pina coladas here we come!" He threw his arms up, falling to the ground with a thump with coconuts landing right near his package. Me and Nam just broke out in fits of laughter.

"Don`t know what you`re laughing at Rox, these stones are bigger than yours will ever be" He pouted.

"Yeah ha but at least haha mine will be real" With that me and Nam started all over again, she fall to the ground while I grabbed a vine for support. As a grabbed it, it swung me backwards into a cave.

"Roxas! Where have you gone?!" Nam called out.

"Roxy where are you?" That pyro always with the bromance.

"It`s alright I`m in here" I called back.

"Where?" They said in unison.

"The cave" They both burst through the vines and came to my aid.

"Are you alright? It sounded like it hurt" Nam rushed to my side and cradled my head.

"Yeah what the hell happened?" Axel got me up to my feet.

"I slipped and fell into Narnia"

"What kind of fuc-"

"Wait, wait guys… Do you hear that?"

"Hear what Nam?"

"Yeah I can`t hear Jack-shi-" Nam grabbed both our ears and yanked us down to her level.

"Just shut up and… Listen"

"Wait is that?" Axel raised a brow.

"And would be…" I continued.

"Sora and Kairi!" We said in unity.

"Pipe down you don`t want them to hear us do you?" Nam pulled on our ears again.

"No" I said.

"Or do we? Ow!" I cut him off with a punch… I won`t say where haha.

"Guys, wait. Why are their voices getting louder?" Axel squeaked out.

"They sound… Angry…" Nam stated.

"You don`t think they`re… Fighting" I asked.

"No. Now come on we gotta call in the troops" Nam released her grip and pulled out her cell.

"You sure there`s cell signal in here" I asked.

"Am I the only one wondering where she was keeping that- Ow" He fell straight down, cradling his pack and yes I hit him where the coconut had failed.

"That`s why I`m stepping outside and Axel you`ll be surprised what this bikini can hide hehe"

"That`s my girl" I kissed her cheek.

"Roxas you my friend got it good"

"Player please" I helped him up and followed Nam outside.

No ones POV

It was a matter of seconds before the gang (minus two) were at the enterance to the cave.

"You guys really think they`re fighting?" Xion asked.

"Either that or Kairi likes it rough- Ow ow ow ow. Damnit Roxas!" Axel was struck down again.

"Hey would I ever do that to you, friend" Roxas snickered.

"Sorry Axel" Nam apologized.

"Way to go Nam!" Ven high five her.

"So we all gonna just stand around or are we gonna spy on my best buds?" Riku entered first.

"Right" we all followed suit.

"So Riku, did you know about this place?" Ollette asked.

"Of course he does, right Riku?" Terra asked.

"Actually… No"

"But you`ve been here as long or even longer than Sora and Kairi" Hayner continued.

"Yeah but you don`t see Selphie, Wakka or Tidus looking for this place" He corrected.

"Fair enough" Tidus finished. A silence filled the cave for a mere ten seconds before they all heard.

"So what. I`m just some trophy to be won?"

"Who said that?" Pense asked.

"When did I ever say that?"

"That must be them" Roxas awsered.

"Just now Jackass"

"What did you just call me?"

"J. A.C. K. Ass!"

"Wow. They`re really going at it"

"Xion sshh."

"Oh shut up Selphie"

"Damnit Kairi. I would never think of you like that!"

"Well then Sora. Why the hell did you just compare me to some petty competitions you and Riku have!"

"Because you were the one thing I won at!"

"Unbelievable. Unbelievable"

"Well at least I`m faithful"

"What did you just say?"

"Ooooo Sora hit a nerve"

"Pipe down Axel!"

"At least I`m faithful"

"And what`s that supposed to mean?"

"Like you don`t know"

"Try me"

"You kidding? Every single boy flirting with you!"

"I can`t help that"

"No, that… I can accept that but what I can`t deal with is… You… Flirting… Back! What the hell Kairi!"

"Me? Flirting back!"

"You! Flirting back!"

"What you calling me a cheater!"

"I could call you a lot worse!"

"Dang Sora" Roxas stated.

"I know. Never knew Sora had this in him…" Riku said.

"What was that?"

"You heard what you heard"

"Fine! I make one mistake and you`re ready to call it quits! If you`re not ready to fully commit maybe we shouldn`t even be together!"

"You know what? I am sick and tired of your bullshit. If you think I can`t commit then you're dead wrong! And you`re right we shouldn`t be together! I`ll see you tomorrow bitch"

"Wha-"

"Oh carp… Kairi I`m soo sorry"

"Oh. So I`m Kairi now?"

"You were always Kairi. That… Just slipped out"

"No Sora. If that`s how you really feel… I… I`m… I`ll see you tomorrow…"

"Kairi… No. Wait!"

"Shit she`s going this way! Everybody move!" Selphie whispered back pushing all eleven teen out of the cave and into the sun. Just before Kairi ran out crying.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Axel asked.

"Something like that…" Kairi looked down but they could all see the tears streaming down her face. Riku was the first to approach her.

"Ahh come on. So you had a spat big deal. Chin up"

"Rr-Riku… You said something a-about a p-party later…"

"Yeah, I was gonna head off afterwards you can always… Come if you wanna"

"I could use some fun. Alright" She cracked the smallest smile.

"What about Sor-" The smile quickly disappeared as she snapped back.

"Forget him."

"Riku, just go. We got this. I`ll see you tomorrow." Xion said.

"Okay" Was the last thing he said before helping a broken Kairi to her raft.

"Alright, now that they`re gone I`m gonna kick Sora`s ass!" The match-maker stormd ahead.

"Selphie, wait you physco!" Nam stopped her.

"Sora could be just as damaged" Olette carried on.

"Come on" Roxas led them back into the cave, just to be met with the soft sniffles of a broken Sora.

"Hey bro…" Sora slowly wiped his tears before meeting Roxas`s eyes.

"R-Roxas..?"

"Hey" He gave a small smile to his brother before joining him on the cave floor.

"Please tell me you didn`t hear-"

"I did…" he interrupted.

"Great, wonderful, perfect! And please tell me the others… Hey guys" The rest of the group reared round the corner.

"Hey" They all gave the same look as Roxas before them.

"How you holding up buddy?" Ven asked.

"Dunno" He looked down again.

"Ahh don`t be like that. We just saw Kairi she`s as broken about this as you are" Nam rubbed his head.

"Really..?"

"Yeah so just go and make up and out with her all ready!" Selphie whined.

"What?" Sora looked up.

"Do you know how painful it was for all of us to sit by and watch two people who were obvisouly made for each other not be together?"

"No?" Sora asked.

"It`s brutal man" Terra answered.

"Oh"

"So you`re having a little trouble in paradise, who gives a crap? We just care that you win that girl back and don`t sleep, eat, watch porn, bathe or set anything on fire until you do!" Then Axel grabbed Sora by his shrit lifted him up and slapped him across the face.

"Dude" Roxas yelled.

"Don`t question my methods!" Axel shouted back. "Do you love Kairi?"

"Yes"

"And she loves you?"

"To my knowledge yes"

"Then what are you waiting for man? Go get her before I light your ass on fire!" With that he dropped a now motivated Sora to the ground.

"Thanks Axel" He got to his feet but not before punching him in his balls. "That`s for slapping me"

"I see…" Axel croaked.

"I`ll see you guys tomorrow" Sora dashed off.

"Damn Axel!" Xion stated before helping him up.

"Damn is right why`d you get that idea?" Aqua asked.

"Easy, I just told him what Larxene tells me when she wants me to do something haha" Axel chuckled.

"Well I don`t really care, whatever that was it worked" Hayner stepped in

"Only time will tell. Well we better get back see ya`ll all tomorrow!" Roxas yelled before grabbing Naminé`s hand and running out the door.

The Next Day (Naminés house)

"I had a great time yesterday Roxy"

"Come on, you know I hate it when you call me that"

"Why?"

"Axel" They said in unison.

"I don`t see why I can`t be with you today"

"My parents said I spent the whole day with you yesterday plus Sora came round today and asked to talk to Kairi"

"I know how`d it go?"

"They went out but Kairi text me saying she`s coming back"

"Sora has just got home now I`m gonna talk to him"

"Ahh alright"

"Haha I`ll called you later"

"Okay love ya miss ya"

"See ya love you more" As Namine pressed end call Kairi burst into her room, locked the door and dived into her bed.

"Hey you" Nam smiled at her sister.

"Hey" Kairi emerged from the sheets.

"Sooooo… How`d it go" Nam oined her sister on the bed hugging a pillow.

"Great! Really well, we actually went on a date to the play island to make up for yesterday heh heh" Kairi smiled at the memory.

"That`s great news Kai!" Nam leapt at her sister, hugging the life out of her. "I thought you two were history"

"I know! But here we are"

"So why do I feel there`s something you`re not telling me?"

"There isn`t…" Kairi looked away.

"Soo you just forgave him" She snapped her fingers "Just like that?" Naminé raised a brow.

"Yeah"

"Where`s the poop Kairi?"

"Haha what?"

"Stop dodging my question" Nam leapt at her sister once again pinning her down on the bed.

"What are you hiding!?"

"Nothing! Let go!" Naminé just tighten her grip. "Okay okay" Kairi submitted.

"Remember when I went to the party yesterday...?"

"Yeah…" Leaned in.

"Well I did something I`m not proud of…"

"Just tell me already!" Nam nagged on.

"Promise you won`t hate me"

"Promise"

"And it never leaves this round"

"With a cherry on the top"

"Okay I….

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn.

I am back baby! And I have a new story to tell and I think the future chapters are gonna be a dosie!

Remember to Review


End file.
